victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyler Lloyd
|image = |Gender = Male |Age = 17 |Hair Color = dirty blonde |Eye Color = black |Birthday = March 17 1995 |Height = 5'5 |Weight = 112 pounds |Address = Hollywood, CA |Occupation(s) = dance |Aliases = Ty |Family = Sebastian Lloyd, Angelea Lloyd, Ethan Lloyd |Friends = Jade West, Andre Harris, Beck Oliver |Relationships = Jad-former crush, Starlynn |Pets(s) = Russel-guard dog |Enemies = Cat, Robbie, Tori, Trina |Interests = Dance |Education = HA. |Talent = Former guitar player, dance |Weaknesses = none. 100% strong... Or am I? |First appearance = When I came to HA |Last appearance = When I leave HA |Portrayer = }}Wercats101 At first, I was mean... Like meaner than jade. But now..i'm finding my way. I just need to work on getting to know people... and being kinder... And... Okay so there is a lot that I need to work on. I'll get there! Appearance *'Hair Colour: '''Dirty blonde *'Eye Colour:' black *'Trademark:' Hair... I think? There Are three things to know about my appearence. 1. Leather Jackets - "They're sick!" 2. Messed up hair - "It's just.. cute! 3. Jeans - "I have nothing to say about them, but I do look good in them!" Family Sebastian Lloyd he's my dad, and through all my troubles he's been there for me. He just gets me. I'm glad he's my dad. Angelea Lloyd She's my mom. In my opinion... She rocks! No... Literally. She plays drums 24/7! She wants to be in a band but it's a little to late! Even though she's good... it gets annoying! Ethan Lloyd my baby brother. Wait... if my dad's always with me, and my mom's always with the drums.. Who's with the baby? Uh oh. Russel I pet him every once in awhile... History When I first came to HA, all I cared about was guiar. But... Somehow this place has changed me. I've learned that I don't want to play songs. I want to dance. P them. Dance is bow I get my emotion and it helps me through all my struggles. if I never danced...I would be meaner then Jade right now. Personality I'm happiest when I dance, but normally, I'm just a chillin' kind of guy sort of like Andre. Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris If he danced...he would be my role model. Beck Oliver We're really good friends. Cat Valentine I don't get her. Why is she always so peppy? Jade West I used to like her... But now we're just friends. I'm starting to want someone just a bit peppy. Robbie Shapiro Afro with puppet? Why would I be friends with him? Tori Vega She's always the center if attention. Everyone always does everything for her. It doesn't seem like she would be a good friend. Trina Vega One word. Ugh. Other People Starlynn <3 her Trivia *I don't play guitar anymore. *My favorite types of dance are hip hop, and dancing with emotion. Other People 'Best Friends '''Girlfriend 'Good Friends ' 'Acquaintances ' | |} {| width="200" border="0" cellspacing="2" align="center" style="background: transparent;" Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Tyler Lloyd Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Males Category:1995 Births